Eavesdropping
by MoonyLover17
Summary: What happens when Remus Lupin does what he knows isn't right to do? What does he hear that has him rooted to the spot, unable to move or walk away? This is SMUT! MALE ON MALE! Don't like, don't read! Set during OoP. (Paring: RL/SB) I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!


**Eavesdropping**

"There you are, Harry!"

Remus, having been collecting the dirty dishes from the living room table, paused in the doorway at the sound of his long-term boyfriend's voice. He wasn't one to eavesdrop, but Remus knew when the situation permitted it; Sirius sounded far too eager to be talking to Harry. Something (possibly dangerous) was about to happen.

"Hello, Padfoot," said Harry's voice cheerfully. "Order meeting over then?"

"Ugh, yeah, finally! I was just dying to get out of there. Boring rubbish."

"Well, now that you're out, what say we go play some gobstones, yeah?"

Remus heard a sound that may have been a grunt, and then Sirius sighed. "Can't little Prongslet, gotta find Remus. Have some things we need to take care of."

The werewolf did not like the sound of the word "things." He did not like it at all.

"What sort of things?" Harry asked a second later, as if on cue. "Fun, I hope?"

"Ooh yes, Harry, my boy! Fun, indeed. You know, just the usual; frotting, rutting, snogging…"

The wolf in Remus reared its head interestedly and Remus' ears perked up. He felt his cock twitch and held back a moan.

"Is that all?" Harry's voice came drifting through the hall, sounding a little too excited than he should be. "I'm sure Remus would appreciate a little more… _**devotion**_, would you think, Pads?"

"Mmm… Yes, I think you're right, Harry. I should really give it to him… Perhaps he would love it if I snuck up behind him first and grabbed him by the waist… Nibble on his shoulder a bit, and whisper dirty things in his ear…"

"He would love that." And now Remus could practically hear the smirk in Harry's voice. "Maybe shove him against a wall or something?"

"Yes, spin him around and shove his pants down first and then back him up against the wall. Not that he'd want to escape of course, but just to make sure… I could pin his arms above his head and snog the living daylights out of him."

Remus was panting now. He held back a moan and dug his teeth into his bottom lip as he reached down and undid his belt as quietly as he could. He closed his eyes as Sirius started talking again, imagining the actions of the dark-haired wizard as he spoke them.

"As I snog him he would want to be touched, so I would grab both his hands in one of mine and use my other to finger his beautiful cock. By that time he would be moaning and begging for more… Oh the sexy noises he makes… I would deny him anything else just to hear that sexy voice say my name and plead! That's when I would surprise him with a small pinch to the head of his manhood and chuckle as he gasps for breath."

A small groan escaped the listening werewolf's mouth and he clapped a hand to cover up, eyes wide. He listened for signs of the two speakers having heard him but they continued on as if nothing had happened.

"But that's very cruel of you, Padfoot," Remus heard Harry's amused-filled voice say. "You wouldn't let him suffer that long, would you?"

"Oh, but Harry, my boy, I would! You know, the longer the suffering and waiting, the better it feels when I finally give it to him."

Shaking his head and breathing so loudly now he almost couldn't hear the sinful-tongued man and his godson, Remus began stroking himself at a very rapid pace, teeth biting into his lips and drawing blood now, dirty dishes lay forgotten on the floor next to him having been put there once the blonde man realized what the two speakers were discussing.

"So will you do next?"

"Probably prolong his suffering and tongue his scars. He loves that."

Gasping out in pleasure, the werewolf let his head fall back, stroking, stroking…

"He'd be really struggling by now and maybe he'd succeed in releasing one of his hands… or both… I think I would need to grab his cock to remind him of who's in control of the situation. Ah then his sweet little grunt of surprise would come… His husky werewolf voice begging "Please, please, Sirius..." I love the way he roles his 'Rs'… So sexy…"

"Fuck!" the werewolf lost control.

"Did you hear that, Pads?"

"I sure did, little Prongslet. Go check it out, will you?"

"I'll be upstairs if you need me, Siri."

The panting, cum-covered blonde looked up in panic and made to pull out his wand and clean up when he spotted the human shadow approaching him. Without looking up he growled. "What do you think you're playing at?"

Sirius chuckled. "Liked listening, did you, you naughty werewolf?"

"Sirius, you…"

"Yes?"

Looking up into lust-filled grey eyes, Remus gulped- he was getting hard again. "Nothing." He looked away.

"Oh, no, don't stop, Remus. What were you going to say? That I'm the sexiest man alive, perhaps? That I deserve to be worshipped for my sexiness? That I should be ramming into you right now, against the door, relentlessly as you cry my name and spurt cum all over the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black's walls? Come on, let's hear it then."

"Shut up and fuck me, Black."

"That will do."

Before Remus say another word he was pushed most unceremoniously onto the hard floor and attacked at the lips. He let out a surprised moan and felt a tongue force its way into his mouth, pushing and prodding. He gasped as a hand reached for his exposed cock and squeezed.

"Let's skip to the grand finale, shall we?"

Nodding in earnest, the blonde werewolf reached for the other man's shirt and hurriedly removed it, then moving to the tightly-snug jeans and making quick work of them too.

"You know, you really shouldn't eavesdrop, Remus. It's not polite."

That was the last thing the panting werewolf heard before the world burst into white bouts of hot, delicious pain and pleasure.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Two fully-grown men lay naked and writhing in the after-glow of –what they like to call a 'thorough shag'- on the cold, wooden, living room floor of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, trying to catch their breath. The darker-haired one broke the silence first.

"That was a good shag, Moons. Want another go at it?"

"Ngnnnn."

"Didn't quite catch that, Remus. Come again?"

"Don't bloody bother me til after Christmas."

The Pureblood chuckled. "Ass sore now, Moony? Feeling stiff after having your bum rammed into one too many times?"

"Shut it!"

"And why are you still grumpy? I thought I was giving you what you wanted."

Remus turned a scowl towards Sirius only to look into deep grey eyes, which were now shining with worry and laced with sadness. It broke the werewolf's resolve; he couldn't say angry at his lover.

"You did, Pads. I'm sorry. It's just-you shouldn't have-Harry shouldn't have listened to those things, it's not right."

Sirius sighed. "Yeah, I guess Prongs wouldn't have been too happy about that, would he? But you loved it."

Grinning despite himself, Remus nodded and reached out for his boyfriend's hand, linking it together with his. "I guess, a little…" he mumbled.

Sirius raised a dark eyebrow. "A little?"

"OK, a lot. But don't let it happen again."

A wide grin broke out on Sirius' face. "Naughty Remus, eavesdropping on dirty conversations."

Closing his eyes and nuzzling Sirius' bare chest with his nose, Remus smiled and sighed happily. "If that's what you're talking to people about from now on, I'll always be eavesdropping on your conversations, Padfoot."


End file.
